


i'll always be yours, (do you promise to always be mine?)

by ironccap



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Best man at his wedding, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love songs, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Tatiana is an icon in this, Unrequited Love, at the end i mean, but not really, theyre just dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironccap/pseuds/ironccap
Summary: Weddings can be though. Especially if you're selected as best man at the wedding of the love of your life.





	i'll always be yours, (do you promise to always be mine?)

If someone had told Martin beforehand that August 22nd would have been the day that his entire life would get crushed to tiny pieces, he would have probably laughed in their face. After all, we never get a warning beforehand that one day, our lives will be over for good. We always realise too late that we already passed our golden days here on earth. It happens to the best of us.

One day, you’re still working on your 9 to 5 job, talking to your colleagues, the next day you’re fired.

One day, you’re enjoying a meal with your grandma on her balcony, the next day she gets diagnosed with stage four cancer.

One day, you’re silently admiring the love of your life from afar, dreaming about you two together on a deserted island, the next day, on August 22nd, he asks you to be his best man on his wedding.

Yeah, life is cruel. Martin knew that. He really did. But this cruel? Apparently so, yes.

There had been no other option for Martin than to say yes. Of course he had said yes. It was a well known fact that he would do anything for Andrès. Even if it meant ripping out his own heart. It was fine, really.

It had taken Martin at least five bottles of scotch, the days before the wedding, and a big amount of self-hatred, but in the end, he had managed to put on his new suit that Andrès had picked out for him, and he was ready to go.

The wedding itself wasn’t all that special. It looked as if everyone – except for Andrès – wanted to get it over with already. And yes, that hit a nerve. Because if Martin had stood there, next to Andrès – as it should be – then he knew he would have looked at him with the biggest admiration, the most devotion and the biggest amount of love one could manage to express. Because Martin couldn’t even describe how much he loved Andrès. It was impossible. He just knew that if he would have to describe the story of his life, Andrès would be the protagonist. The whole story would revolve around him.

After the ceremony, there was going to be a party. This was the favourite part for Martin, because a party meant that there was most likely some booze. Which also meant that Martin could finally have a drink and try to just forget where he was, forget what was really happening here and forget why his heart was aching this much. He would soon – when the ceremony was over – go to a random table somewhere and just take place, ordering the one drink after the other, ignoring the dancing people around him, because all they’d do was remind him of those hot summer nights, when he couldn’t sleep – and neither could Andrès – and they would dance together to some songs Andrès would have picked out. In the end, they would always hug and stand there, swaying in each other’s arms, on one tile, inhaling each other’s scent.

Suddenly, he got snapped back to the present, when he heard someone clear his throat. On the podium, Andrès was standing, with the biggest grin Martin had ever seen him smile. He was about to give a speech.

“Dear Tatiana, I never thought that this day would ever come.” _Oh Andrès, me neither. Really._

“But it did. And you made me the happiest man on earth. I want to thank you, Tatiana, for being here when I needed you. For sticking around, every time, when I was feeling like a mess.” Martin almost scoffed at that. He couldn’t remember a single time Tatiana had been there when Andrès had needed help. It had always been Martin. When Andrès was recovering from getting shot by the police? Martin was there. When Andrès had been wasted, crying over his ex-girlfriend leaving him? Martin was there. Even when Andrès had told the both of them he was sick, it had been Martin who consoled him and tried to take his mind off of it for a while.

It had always been Martin.

“You bring me so much happiness, so much joy. Because of you, life is worth living. You’re the only reason I get out of bed these days, Tatiana.” Yeah, a knife through his heart would have been a thousand times less painful than this. This confirmation that Martin wasn’t important whatsoever, this clear indication that the only person Andrès had cared about all this time had been Tatiana, and not him. It hurt.

“I don’t think I can love anyone more. You are my life, Tatiana.” _And you are mine, Andrès. And now it seems like I lost you. I lost my life_.

**“I’ll always be yours. Do you promise to always be mine?”** _Yes, Andrès. Of course. Fuck. _

Martin couldn’t breathe anymore. He had to get out of there immediately, or he would faint. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t. It never had been fair. He started running. Running through the woods, running over the bridge, far, far away from the party. He had had enough. He felt the tears stream down his face, and he started shaking.

At one point, he must have stopped running. He was currently sitting at the ledge of a bridge, which – given his current state of mind and being – hadn’t been the best idea. He was still shaking, and also he was starting to feel extremely cold. Suddenly, he felt the presence of someone else nearby. He turned around, hoping to see Andrès – what a dumb thought – and his smile falling when he realised it was Nairobi.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”, she asked him. Martin just looked away, staring at the reflection of the moon in the streaming water underneath them.

“Nothing.”, he answered. Because really, what could he say? That he was running away from his best friend’s wedding because he was in love with him, and had been for 10 years now? Yeah.

“I know you love Andrès, Martin.”, Nairobi whispered. Martin didn’t react to that.

“He loves you too, y’know?”, she continued. Martin just scoffed at that, “Yeah , sure.”

“I’m being 100 percent serious here, Martin. I would never lie about something like that.”, Nairobi just said. Martin just turned around to face her, confused.

“Then why the fuck did that _hijo de puta_ not marry me instead? If he loves me that much? _Carajo!_”, he screamed.

“It’s because both of you are fucking idiots. And if you would for once in your life just dare to speak to each other about your feelings, then you would probably already have been married and living together with 12 dogs or something.”, Nairobi sighed.

“I don’t get it, Nairobi. Why is he marrying Tatiana then?”, Martin spoke.

“Well, carino. He loves her too, obviously. But not as much as he loves you. He just thought he didn’t have a chance with you.”, she answered.

“Then what was that whole speech about? He basically told her that she was his life.”, Martin spit out. It hurt him to even say the words out loud.

“_Dios mio_, you guys really are this oblivious. Didn’t you see he was making eye contact with you the whole time? Didn’t you see it? Because we all sure did.”, Nairobi said. Martin just continued staring, and his mind wavered back to the speech Andrès had been giving.

_“I’ll always be yours. Do you promise to always be mine?” _

And then, Martins eyes just comically widened, because he remembered those words. He painfully remembered them, because he’d spoken those exact same words to Andrès, years ago. When they’d both been drunk, in Buenos Aires.

They’d been swaying around after way too much booze, on a balcony somewhere, while songs were quietly playing in the background.

_I've been the prince, I've been the pauper _

Andres had been staring in Martins eyes.

_Been the star and played the fool _

Martin had smiled at Andres

_Been the winner and the loser _

Andrès had come closer.

_In between them, too _

Martin had quietly started singing along

_But no matter who I might become _

Just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

_Or who I've been before _

Andrès had taken Martins hands in his.

_I will always be _

They had now been way too close to be considered ‘just friends’, but neither of them had really cared.

_“I will always be yours…”,_ Martin had whispered. The song had ended.

Andrès had just stared at him.

“Do you promise to always be mine?” 

Andrès had answered him by locking together their lips in one soft, sweet kiss. They’d never talked about it again. Martin had assumed that Andrès had just forgotton about it. But he hadn’t. Of course he hadn’t.

“Oh, shit.”, he just said, snapping back to reality.

“Thank god.”, Nairobi just said. Martin was just staring at her in disbelief now. “What do I do? Fuck!”, he said.

“Get your ass back to that wedding! Don’t just stand here like a complete idiot, _por favor_!”, Nairobi screamed.

“You might still be in time before they start the wedding vows.”

Martin just started running, running, running. The only thing on his mind was Andrès. _Andrès, Andrès, **Andrès**_**.**

Beautiful Andrès, who thought Martin had never loved him back. Andrès, who was about to marry some girl, because he thought the love of his life didn’t love him like that. Oh wow, Martin really was an idiot when it came to love, wasn’t he? And to be honest, so was Andrès.

When he reached the church, he didn’t even hesitate, and barged in. the entire church fell silent when they heard the door creak open, and then saw Martin. Andrès, who was about to start his vows, just looked startled. He didn’t know what was happening. Tatiana just stared at him.

“Andrès? What’s going on?”, she worriedly asked him. Andrès didn’t respond. He was just staring. At Martin, at all his friends that were gathered there, and at Nairobi, who was standing behind a pillar at the other side of the church. After a while, Andrès snapped back to reality, and faced Tatiana.

“I’m so sorry. I hope you can forgive me for this, but this doesn’t feel right…”, he whispered. Tatiana – who had always seen the way Andrès and Martin had shared glances and stolen tiny touches, and who had already realised that Andrès hadn’t been talking to her when he had given his speech – just smiled up at him.

“You don't have to explain. You have to do what’s right, Andrès. You have to follow your heart. I’ll be fine.”, she whispered. Andrès gulped, nodded and shared one more look with her, before walking down the aisle, in the direction of Martin.

_Come to me In the night hours _

_I will wait for you _

_And I can't sleep _

_'Cause thoughts devour _

_Thoughts of you consume _

_I can't help but love you _

_Even though I try not to _

_I can't help but want you _

_I know that I'd die without you _

_(…) _

Andrès had now almost reached Martin. People were staring curiously and confused as to what the hell was suddenly going on.

_I can't help but be wrong in the dark _

_'Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts _

_I can't help but want oceans to part _

_'Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts _

Andrès could now see Martins face up close. He was smiling. That was good. Martin should always be smiling, it looked so good on him. So much better than the pained expression he had all day.

Andrès didn’t say anything, he just took Martin by the lapels of his shirt, and kissed him full on the mouth.

Some people were cheering and applauding in the background, others were laughing, or whispering. But Andrès didn’t care. The only thing that mattered, was Martin. And he was so glad that Martin had gotten his hint. It was ridiculous, really, if he thought about it. He had almost married someone else, just because of a lot of miscommunication. Or well, lack of communication, really.

Andrès could feel Martins tongue poking at his bottom lip, begging for entrance, which he gladly provided. They kept on standing there, and kissing, for God knows how long, before they parted again, their foreheads resting against each other.

_“I promise to always be yours.”_, was the only thing Martin whispered, before kissing Andrès again. And really, the whole world could have ended right then and there, and it wouldn’t have mattered to either of them. Because they finally, after all this time, had each other.

And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any feedback on how I could improve my future stories, please let me know! Thanks for the support!  
(Yes, the ending was inspired by Shadowhunters S1E12: Malec)
> 
> Songs used:  
I will always be yours - Ben Rector  
War of hearts - Ruelle
> 
> This work was mostly created as a gift to the Berlermo groupchat on Twitter. I love you guys a lot!
> 
> You can always follow me on my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/hannib4l).


End file.
